This invention relates to stamping operations and more particularly to the formation of stamped sheet metal parts of relatively complex configuration.
Stamped sheet metal parts are widely used in industry including, for example, the automotive industry. Whereas stamped sheet metal parts have the advantage of being relatively inexpensive as compared to similar parts made utilizing other technologies such as casting or forging, the basic nature of the stamping operation limits the characteristics of the parts that can be formed using this technology. In general, parts that have a relatively complex configuration and/or parts that include inherent joints in the parts do not lend themselves to a stamping operation.